Unrequited Love
by cinderstellabella
Summary: Sometimes you discover that the person you love loves you back. A series of one-shots. Moose/Camille
1. Chapter 1

**So, after watching Step Up 3D, I fell madly in love with dance again. Seriously, it's messages like the one in the movie that remind me why I dance in the first place. It was just a great movie. And I thought the Moose & Camille pairing was the most adorable thing ever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't the movie, characters, etc. As much as I wish I did, I don't.**

**Oh and this takes place after he finds out he can double major in dance and engineering.**

**

* * *

**

"Moose! Slow down! Where are you taking me?" Camille giggled as Moose dragged her through the streets of New York.

He shook his head. "Chameleon, just trust me! Luke told me about this sick place that you gotta check out!" He moved his hand from her wrist to her hand and tugged in an attempt to get her to pick up her pace. He weaved in and out of the crowds of people, and finally took her up a small ladder onto a rooftop. Just as she was about to yell at him for practically pulling her arm out of her socket, she gasped.

"Oh my gosh. This is beautiful!" She looked out at the sight before her, taking in the view of the water and the city. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I feel so relaxed here. It's nothing like the constant hustle and bustle that's going on down there." She gestured over her shoulder with her thumb to the busy sidewalk below.

"I know right! Luke found this place with Natalie last week and told me about it, so I had to find it." He took her bag off of her shoulder, put it on the ground, and lead her to the ladder that brought them to the air vent.

"Why is there an air vent on a...holy crap!" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, the air turned on, throwing both of them back a little.

"What is this?" She attempted to say, but she couldn't even hear herself.

He brought his hand to his ear, meaning she needed to speak louder.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"A SUBWAY AIR VENT. SWEET, RIGHT?"

She laughed and spun around, staring up at the sky as the wind thew her hair all around her. Moose couldn't help but stare. How is it that he's never noticed how gorgeous she is? They've been best friends since kindergarten. They've been through everything together. She's always been there. How could he have been so stupid as to waste all the time that they could've been together?

"Moose?" She questioned before he realized that the air had turned off and he was blankly staring at her.

He shook his head and came back to reality. "Oh. Uh, sorry. What were you saying?"

She laughed softly. "I was wondering if we could talk. Really talk, like we used to. The "tell each other everything" type deal." She blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, waiting for his response.

"Cam, you know you can tell me everything. What's up?" They both sat down on the edge of the vent, looking straight at the city.

She took a deep breath. "Well. When you ditched me, I was mad at you. Like really mad. Which is weird, because I'm never mad at you. Even when you broke my stereo in the 6th grade I wasn't mad for more than a second. But when you stood me up, I wanted to yell and scream and even possibly hit you. To knock some sense into you I guess. I've always been here, and you've managed to look right past me, usually to the prettier girl standing behind me. When you dated Sophie last year...it killed me. It really did," she took a breath and wiped some of the tears in her eyes. She hadn't realized that in the midst of her rant Moose had placed his hand on her knee. She took his hand in both of hers.

"I realized that I..well I...I was in love with you...I am in love with you. I've just been waiting around, hoping you'd realize that we're great for each other. But these unrequited feelings are really taking a toll, and I just really need to know if there's hope for us. To, you know, have more than just a friendship." She looked down at her shoes, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Cammie...I never realized you felt like this. I'm so sorry for putting you through all that," he placed his hand under her chin, willing her to look at him, "and for the record, your feelings aren't unrequited. When I thought that I was gonna lose you because of dancing, it hit me. Nothing in my life would be worth anything if you weren't by my side. I'm sorry I never saw you before, but I do now."

She smiled at him, and when he smiled back, her heart melted. His hand moved from her chin to cup her cheek, and when he kissed her, she couldn't tell whether she was dreaming or awake. When she opened her eyes, she realized it was reality.

They leaned their foreheads together and smiled. "Can I just tell you how happy my Mom's gonna be when I tell her that we're dating?" Camille laughed at Moose's comment and pictured his Mom planning their wedding as soon as she was off the phone. "Oh believe me. I'm pretty sure she'll have our wedding planned by the time summer comes." They both laughed, and Moose wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him.

"Hey Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda think I love you."

"I kinda think I love you too, Moose."

* * *

**They're adorable, am I right? Seriously, the "I Won't Dance" scene was my favorite one in the entire movie. But anyway, did you like it? Should I leave it as a one-shot, or continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, because I got such positive reviews, I'm gonna continue. But, since I have no plot line for this story at all, it's going to be a series of one-shots. Don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stop reminding me.**

**

* * *

**

From the sandbox to our high school graduation, it was always Camille and Moose, Moose and Camille, friends till the end. So obviously when I realized I loved him, it scared me. It scared the hell out of me, actually. I started to notice things. Like how his eyes lit up when he talked about something he was passionate about. How his hair was curly and unruly, but made him the cutest boy I had ever seen. He always made me laugh, no matter what. He had so many nicknames for me. Cam, Cammie, Chameleon, just to name a few.

I got tired of him having so many for me, but not having even one for him. That's when I made up his nickname. It was a really long thought process. I wanted something original, something that no one could come up with. So when we were watching and Rocky & Bullwinkle one afternoon, he did a pretty ridiculous impression of a moose, so that's what I called him. I guess it just kind of stuck.

I knew I loved him for a while. I mean, I had a "crush" on him since the 3rd grade, but as our friendship progressed, my little "crush" turned into love. I was in love with my best friend, and I didn't know if I was okay with that. Seriously, Moose has seen me at my worst. He was there when my cat ran away in the 1st grade, and he helped me look for him. We put up posters, asked the neighbors, and searched for him ourselves for hours each day. We never found him, but it meant a lot to me that Moose cared enough to help me look.

He was there when Tyler got in trouble, numerous times may I add, and I thought he was going to get kicked out of the house. Moose & I lived next to each other all those years, so all I had to do was climb out of my ground floor window and into his. I would crawl in the window, into his room, and he'd hug me and tell me that everything was going to be all right. He's a really compassionate guy. That's what I love about him. He's goofy and out there, but he cares, and he shows it when he needs to. Especially to me.

In the third grade, this boy, Joey Taylor, was picking on me. I wasn't really girly when I was a kid, and I got made fun a lot for it. But this kid really pushed my buttons. He called me a lot of names, but his favorite was Cameron, because, you know, he teased me about being a tomboy. But Moose wouldn't have any of it. He marched right up to Joey and told him off. That's just the kind of guy he is. He stands up for people, and he sure as hell stood up for me.

When we were 11, we had a huge fight. I can't even tell you what it was about, because it's not even important now, but we didn't talk for weeks. And then, just like that, we were best friends again, like nothing ever happened. That's just what we do. We fight, and then we're over it.

When I was thirteen, my foster Dad died. I remember how no one could get me out of my room for days. Tyler tried. My foster Mom tried. Everyone tried. But the second Moose knocked on my door, I flung it open and pulled him inside. I cried, for the first time since the funeral, and I clung to him for dear life. He just sat there and held me for hours, letting me drench his shirt in tears. I think that's when I knew that I was completely, head over heels in love with him. He knows me better than I know myself, really.

We auditioned at MSA. Both of us wanted to do high school together. We were so excited when we both got in, and then as time went on, we drifted apart. We went there for different stuff: he for lighting design, and I for dance. I got more into the classical style: ballet, tap, jazz, contemporary. It was so demanding that I didn't have time for anything anymore, and we just kind of stopped talking. And then in junior year, I heard he and the new girl Andie had formed an "MSA Crew". I was a little hurt that he didn't include me in that, but it's not like we really talked a whole lot anymore. I was just kind of there to him.

I went to the battle to see him, because honestly, I missed him. My life just didn't feel the same without him in it. I told him I stopped dancing. I had to give it up. It just wasn't fun for me anymore, and it felt more like work than anything. We started to really talk again, and within a week we were back to the way we were before: best friends. And then Sophie happened. I knew Sophie, and I also knew he hated me. She hates anyone that is competition to her. But, seeing as I transferred over to singing instead of dancing, she warmed up to me. Of course, that was only show. For Moose's sake, really. She didn't want him to think she hated me. She knew he'd choose me over her.

He wanted to break up with her before graduation, and being the diva she is, we expected her to cause a scene. I mean screaming, yelling, crying, the whole nine yards. Honestly, he'd been getting a little fed up with her "I'm better than you" attitude. But when he told her he wanted to take a break, she was totally calm. She said she could see that his heart wasn't in the relationship anymore, and that it was somewhere else. And when he asked where, she gestured to me with her eyes. I pretended not to notice. I also pretended not to notice that he smiled and nodded before he hugged her good-bye.

We talked about going to NYU all through senior year, and when the day came and we walked onto the campus, I was ecstatic. We'd spend more time together, and he'd finally realize his feelings for me. That wasn't the case. He ran off the second his parents left to follow a pair of shoes. Yeah, that's right, he chose a dirty old pair of shoes over me. But what could I expect, really? He knew I'd always be there, no matter how much he pushed me aside. I don't think he intentionally did it. He's not mean like that. He's a good guy, really, he's just sort of oblivious.

He started standing me up a lot. So when the dorm Halloween party came around, I made other plans that didn't include him. Of course, he begged me to go with him, saying he was "born to be the Ashley to my Mary-Kate", and I obliged. I always gave in when he gave me _that_ smile. I was so excited to go with him, and when the big night rolled around, I waited in his dorm room for him to get back from wherever he was. He didn't come back until two in the morning, and we had missed the party. He confessed he'd been dancing. That was the last straw for me. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be the doting best friend. He lied to me, and that hurt more than being stood up.

When he came and asked for my forgiveness, I forgave him. He asked me how much I hated him, and I had to hold back from saying 'I don't hate you. I love you.' I understood why he didn't tell me. He explained why he stood me up. He didn't do it on purpose, and I know that. He told me that losing me would be worse than losing dance. I was about to respond when he dragged me to an ice cream truck as our song came on the radio. The one we danced to when we were 9.

We danced throughout the streets of New York, and I realized that wherever he is is where I want to be. I told him he could never give it up, and I offered to help him with the battle he had coming up. We even called in the old MSA crew. We dominated that battle, and most importantly, we did it together. No more lies and no more secrets. Just him and I.

And as I sit here now with him, staring out at the gorgeous city, I can't even believe all of this is real. I realize that this is where I'm supposed to be. We were meant to come to New York and fall in love. It's just our destiny. All of that other stuff was just leading to this, and I'm really glad it did.

* * *

**So...it's really random, and I don't think it's my best work. But I really hope you guys liked it. I mean, a lot of the stuff I made up myself, because they didn't give us a whole lot of information about their friendship before the movie, but I think it worked. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the great reviews! It means so much to me that you liked the story so much you reviewed it. Seriously, I can't thank you enough :) This next one shot took a lot of thought. I couldn't think of what I had left to write about, and then I thought of this. I think this will be the last one in the 'Unrequited Love' series, just so I can start writing random ones from other times in the movie. I think if I put them all here they wouldn't really make sense. I originally wanted this to be a story with a lot of chapters, but I'm really bad at them, so I'll just stick to one shots for now. But all of them kind of go together, so I think it's okay. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Camille and Moose walked hand in hand through the streets of New York and back to their dorm. They hadn't spoken much since they left the air vent; but they didn't need to. Everything they needed to sat had already been they wanted to do was enjoy each other's company, and occasionally steal glances at one another.

They were both thinking about how much they meant to each other, and why they weren't a couple a long time ago. Camille was the only person in the world that Moose would do anything for, and Moose was the only person in the world that Camille would let get away with ditching her so much. They really are the perfect pair. Moose is headstrong and determined to do what he wants, and Camille is stubborn and doesn't let anyone tell her who she's supposed to be. They just fit perfectly.

Just as they were about to make their way up the stairs to the dorm, Moose's phone blared some obnoxious ringtone and broke the comfortable silence between the two.

"Hello?...Say what?...No way!...Yeah, we're on our way...See ya." As he slipped the phone back in his pocket, Camille gave him a questioning look.

"We gotta go. Natalie's leaving for California, and Luke wants to go with her. He made up this whole big plan to get her attention, and we're part of it." Without a response from her, he grabbed her hand once again and dragged her in the opposite direction of the dorm.

"Seriously Moose, if you keep dragging me places against my will, my arm is going to pop right out of the socket," she joked. He was silent, which meant he was focused on getting to the destination.

"Moose, I barely know Natalie, or Luke for that matter. Won't it be kind of weird for me to randomly show up as they're about to leave?" She tried to stop him from walking, but he just kept going.

"Cam, you're my best frie...girlfriend. Sorry," he said shyly, "I'm still getting used to being able to call you that. Plus, they're the ones that helped me get you back. I wanted to give you your space. I didn't want to annoy you and make you hate me more. But Natalie told me that there's no better time then the present, and Luke told me that I needed to just realize what everyone else knows but me. I guess I talked about you...a lot. So I guess we kinda have them to thank for you and I becoming an "us''." He tugged on her hand a little harder, and she huffed and walked faster.

"Okay, fine. You're right. And I hope you said good things when you talked about me!" She said it teasingly, but really she was just desperate to change the subject. She honestly just wanted to forget that she and Moose had a fight in the first place.

He smirked at her in response, and she asked another question. "So what's the plan?"

He gave her his signature sly smile. "You'll find out when we get there. Be patient."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the station and spotted the rest of the crew waiting for them at the entrance. As soon as they caught up to them, Jason started telling everyone the game plan and explaining what each of them was to do. Moose and Camille were to sporadically place the magnetic lights all over the station. Moose, of course, wanted everything in the place to light up, but Camille knew they didn't have the time or the patience for that. Instead, she proposed they have each light lead to another, and the last one would lead to her seeing them. He gave in, and, needless to say, the plan worked.

When Natalie saw them, she erupted in a smile. Camille could tell that she and Natalie would've been great friends if they got to know each other. After all, Natalie is part of the reason that Moose woke up and smelled the coffee. If it weren't for her, she'd be sitting in her dorm sulking instead of standing at Moose's side.

Though Moose and Camille thought this entire plan was great, they both couldn't help but wonder where Luke was. This whole thing is for Luke's sake, and yet, he's nowhere to be seen. Wasn't this so Luke could go to the station, profess his love, and live happily ever after?

Just as Moose was about to turn around and ask Jason where he was, they spotted him descending the stairs behind Natalie. Jacob smiled at Natalie when she asked where Luke was, and she turned around and spotted him.

She had only seen chemistry like she did between Luke and Natalie twice before. First, between her brother, Tyler, and his now wife, Nora, and then between Moose and herself. She had always wanted what Tyler found in Nora. Love, compassion, understanding. She wanted a guy to treat her like she was the most important person in the world, a knight in shining armor of sorts. What she got instead was a goofy guy with bushy hair and light up sneakers.

As he leaned over to steal a kiss from her, everyone around them disappeared. It was just her and Moose. Nothing else seemed to matter. When they both came to their senses, she realized the entire crew had been hollering and yelling in excitement, and they both blushed. Moose looked over at Natalie and Luke, and they smiled and nodded in approval. When Luke and Moose were talking, Camille took the opportunity to thank Natalie.

"Hey, I'm Camille." She stuck out her hand for Natalie to shake, and Natalie laughed and instead did the Pirate handshake.

"I know who you are. Seriously, Moose would not shut up about you half the time. For a supposed genius, he's pretty stupid when it comes to girls." Camille laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I heard that!" Moose retorted with a slightly annoyed tone, and then went back to his conversation with Luke

The both rolled their eyes and continued talking. "Oh believe me. I'm aware. I'm pretty sure I've had a crush on him since, like, ninth grade, and he was completely oblivious until about an hour ago," she checked her watch, and then added, "yeah, an hour ago exactly. That's just Moose for ya. But I wouldn't want him to be any other way." She turned to where he was standing and smiled warmly at him. He caught her eyes with his own and smiled back.

They said their good-byes to Luke and Natalie, and turned to go back to the loft. As they walked out, Moose wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist as he stole yet another kiss. That's just how it's supposed to be with the two of them. Moose and Camille, Camille and Moose, friends...scratch that, soul mates...till the end.

* * *

**Okay, so the ending is a little cheesy, but I kind of wanted to end it on a cute note. I don't really know if I like this or not, but who knows. It might grow on me, or I might rewrite it. Either way, I hope you guys liked this, and I'll definitely be writing more Moose/Camille stories, because they've become my favorite pairing ever. Please review!**


End file.
